


The New Goddess of Earth

by RivaliCaos



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Bad Kara, Dubious Consent, F/F, Justification of Murder, Mentioned Killing, Mentioned Sexual Encounter, Mentions of Minor Character's Rape, Red-K, mature to be safe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-20
Updated: 2016-10-20
Packaged: 2018-08-22 08:01:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8278640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RivaliCaos/pseuds/RivaliCaos
Summary: Kara turns bad...





	

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know WHY I did this, but I enjoy the idea of a bad Kara. Like... Killing and all Kara.  
> It's an slight AU, not what I thought I would be doing (I first tought of making a Fort Rozz inmate Kara, like full on evil, killer since Krypton evil) buuuut decided to go Red-K on this one.  
> In this one the Red-K is a natural Kryptonite and not some synthetic try from Max Lord.  
> She doesn't wear the Supergirl suit until _after_ she is evil.  
>  Astra is one of the good guys from the beggining, and she is the one who tells the DEO of Kara's existence (She had arrived on Earth with Astra, raised by her aunt until her early 16 when Astra was discovered by the DEO and started work for them as to re-pay Earth for the 'hospitality' and after that Kara lived with Clark until her 22 when she started workin in whatever she works)  
> (No she doesn't work for Cat or had ever worked for Cat, meeting the CEO face-to-face only after turning bad)  
> It's kinda of a drabble I think, nothing with a solid beggining-develop-ending.  
> Just some random moments of her being evil.  
> As always: Unbeta'd, all mistakes are mine.

They crossed the sky once again, like a rocket or a comet, breaking everything in their way. With a loud bang they hit National City's main park, the crowd oppening and running trying to hide from the battle between gods, while others more stupid and bold tried to record whatever they could.

A gutural scream tore through the park, scaring animals and the rest of the civillians. Black SUVs ran against the people flow and stopped at the edges of the park to open and drop dozens of black op agents in full gear. It was the best shot they had in months.

"You think you can beat me?!" The question was screamed as they were rolled over and the woman punched her agressor multiple times in the face. "I AM A GODDESS!"

The man moved in a blink to hold the next punch, blue eyes burning in determination and a bitter sadness behind it.

"And I'm a god." He said before headbutting the woman, making her fly a few feet up before stabilize in the sky. "Stop this nonsense. You're done."

"Am I Kal-El?" She asked with a smile before noting the agents with a grunt. "Excuse us, kids, but the adults are talking" And just like that she used her heat vison to burn their guns down and leave half the squad unarmed before her cousin came flying against her tackling her in the air.

With a few more punchs throw back at each other they came again to the ground. Heat vison against heat vison, super speed against super speed, and once again - like ever before - the woman was winning, beating her adversary to the ground when she felt it.

For the first time since she landed on Earth she felt something hit her, she felt pain, and her eyes went wide. A bullet had ripped through her Kryptonian armor and her shoulder was pierced, with something green glowing from it.

She was bleeding.

A woman in black ops clothing approached with a pistol that glowed as green as the bullet in her shoulder. Short brown hair very familiar making her frown as her legs gave up on her.

"You are done Kara."

_Two months earlier  
_

 

She yawned on her expansive bed, rubbing blue eyes before getting up lazily. She had been awake for three days in a row and after some needed sleep she didn't have much to do. She could barely remember why she had been awake for full three days.

Oh yes... She remembered...

With a smirk in her lips she walked around the loft before picking her usual attire for the evening - blue and red suit from Krypton - before walking to the balcony and receiving a wellcome from the yellow sun that fulled her powers for 15 years. A jump next and she was flying above her city, House of El's coat of arms burned in one of the hills at the edge of town.

She blinked looking around town with her x-vision. Not even one kid walking in the streets, a few woman and men hidding in their homes while others forced themselves to keep working. She only smiled and flew to the tallest building in town, a quick x-ray vision to make sure the CEO was in her office, which was very likely given the time.

The soft sound her boots did when she hit the balcony were unheard by the rest of the floor and with a large smile she walked into the glass-walled office.

"Kitten, how have you been?" Her voice made everyone in the room gasp. Apparently some staff meeting or whatever, the secretary - Sio something - made a face as the adressed woman just looked up.

"I am busy, Kara, you can leave a message with my secretary." Instead the alien used her heat vision in one of the vases around the office, making everyone run to the door, the secretary being last behind.

"Don't forget to close the door, pumpkin." The alien called and the secretary did not forgot, she knew protocol when Supergirl was around.

"I was not done." Cat growled at which Kara looked to the woman with a large smile.

"Oh you were. I came to pick you up for lunch. It's dinner time in Tokyo, and I know how much you like sushi..." The alien said offering her hand to the CEO. "I can take you to the best japonese restaurant... I read it is quite a five star..."

"The fact one of my critics just made a paper on a japonese restaurant has nothing to do with it?" Cat asked turning to her mini bar, ignoring the alien's offering.

"Come on, you going or you going?" Cat turned with narrow eyes to the alien, half cup of bourbon in hand.

"Carter's musical is in an hour." Kara raised an eyebrow to that, before seeing the angry look in the human face. "I won't miss it."

"Oh, but Cat... You don't have a choice." The alien said walking confidently to the Grant, hands easily reaching for the easy to break hips. "I am the one with all the power here, and as much as I love seeing you think I care about your wants and wishes, I don't." And with that she moved closer to the other woman's face. "You caming, wanting or not."

"And to think you could have be a hero..."

"Oh, Kitten. I have _tasted_ how much you prefer the villain."

_Present day_

 

As blue eyes oppened reality downed on her and she tried to scape her holdings, to no avail. Green light made her insides turn, the metal against her wrists were clearly with green kryptonite too. Like a furious animal she roared and once again struggled with her cuffs.

"It won't do." The strong voice made her turn, eyes looking in the tall brody man. "You're defeated Supergirl." At this she growled at him, struggling once again. "Don't worry, our scientists are working on an antidote for you condition."

"Antidote J'onn? I'm not sick or poisoned, I was free!" She screamed, growling in pain right after. "I was in my full power! How could y--"

"You hurt people, Kara." She huffed annoyed turning to the ceiling. "You killed people..."

"So what?!" She asked rolling her eyes. "It's not like they didn't ask."

"A doctor? A father?"

"A murder, one that your systems would not judge and jail because he was too good at hiding it."

"And the kid? A sixteen year old shy high schooler"

"Raped three girls using his knowledge in chemistry and thanks to your system got plead and would be locked for only two years to be left to rape and kill whomever he wanted."

Hank scowled and looked away. He didn't knew about it, no one knew this things, it was never made public or in any record the DEO or FBI had access. _She is delusional, she is imagining it, creating justifications to the harms she did... Or was she not?_ Looking sternly to one of the DEO's scientists - the one thinking it was possible she was inocent of all this chaos - he huffed and turned back to Kara.

"What about the girl? The twelve years old girl? Who she killed? Who she maimed, raped or harmed? Why she desirved to die?"

"Don't remember killing a girl... I remember freeing one from a life time of dispear and fear."

"By breaking her neck?" Kara tried to shrug it off, like it was nothing.

"It was just one death. Millions die every day and you don't seen to judge me."

"You didn't play a hand in killing those."

"I always play a hand in deaths, J'onn. The moment I decide not to save them, they are dead. Every death by acident or murder I could have stopped one way or another, I just don't want to."

The martian shoke his head in disbelief. This was the mighty Kara Zor-El, niece of their best alien opperative Astra In-Ze. Maybe it was time to call for a family meeting.

_One year and half earlier..._

 

She was enjoying one many unreachable undiscovered islands in the Pacific when the rock hit the ocean, a few miles away, just far enough she would hear it. It was her lunch break from her last work and she had only one hour and no spare clothes but the _Why not?_ was way more loud than the responsible part of her.

Leaving her cellphone in the beach she only texted Kal-El about the 'rescue' just so he could appear a few minutes too late and take all the credit as usual, and she was gone. The rock had hit a fish boat, and she was quick to take the two unconscious fishers to a close shore before search for the damn thing that crashed them in the first place.

Had it been some weapon it could mean bad things to came.

The thing is: It wasn't. It was just a big red rock, that drifted easily in the ocean, big enough to fit inside her arms, she took the rock and flew back to her unreachable beach, leaving the rock there and trying to identify what it is. She couldn't name it, she couldn't place it and three days later she couldn't remember why it matter.

Three days later she had turned queen- No, _goddess_ of this little rock. And she was gone to rule it however she felt like. And Rao help the stupid ones that could dream of stop her, she would crash them all.

**Author's Note:**

> Hm... That's it.  
> I probably won't make more, but I'm trying to write a long - or at least multi-chapter - fanfic with Kara being raised by the Amazons.  
> AN: If you want, to maybe, help me with my english and beta one of my written works and maybe help with in develop works leave me a message however you see fit, I'm really uncomfortable in posting unbeta'd works, but as English is not the first language to ANYONE I know - or anyone I am close enough friends to be comfortable asking to beta my works - it would help.  
> Anyways, that's it, that's all. ~Bye


End file.
